Ear Rubs
by Photographing Poetry
Summary: An accidental ear rub from Kagome shows that Inuyasha likes an ear rub as much as the next dog. [KagomeInuyasha.]


Note: Gah! This is un-edited, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in it. I'll edit it later, when I'm not so nervous about going back to school (summer flew by), but for now, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Takahashi-sama.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Inu/Kag

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I don't see why I can't go home, you jerk!"

"We have jewel shards to find, wench! You're the one that broke the damn jewel!"

"I knew that! You don't have to rub it in!"

Sango sighed wearily as she watched her two companions fight, sparing a glance at the monk beside her.

"How long do you think it'll go on this time, Houshi-sama?" she asked, amused. Even if her friends were fighting, it didn't mean she didn't find it humorous.

"Ah, let us see. Kagome-sama does have the power of the prayer beads, which will be shown to us in a couple of minutes, I'm su--"

"SIT!" The scream cut off whatever he was about to say, but he continued, unfazed.

"I'm sure it will result in Kagome-sama going home, and Inuyasha storming after her. What do you say, Sango?"

"Hm. I have to agree with you on this one, Houshi-sama," she nodded her head, as though approving some important decision, "he should really learn how to keep his mouth---" she cut herself off, the tick in her left eye warning Kirara to make way before she got into the obvious punishment the monk was about to recieve.

"Hentai!" the cry rang through the forest, making the fighting couple pause temporarily before going back to their heated argument.

"Ah, it was worth it," the monk smiled to himself, rubbing his cheek gently.

"That's it, I'm going home! See you in a week!" Kagome huffed, turning away from him as she prepared to jump into the well.

"Wait!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sit!" and with that, Kagome jumped in the ancient well.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

As soon as the spell had worn off, Inuyasha had leaped up, sent death glares to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo (mostly to regain his lost pride), huffed, and jumped after the girl from the future.

His only thoughts were: _'I'm gonna' bring her back, I'm gonna' bring her back, I'm gonna' bring her back'_, not even bothering to think about the subduing spell the girl had over him.

It was much more simple to live in ignorance of that fact.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'_He is such a jerk! We've been traveling for two weeks straight, having to sleep in the woods instead of a nice inn, getting dirty, fighting demons (and each other), having to manage with limited food, and mood swings! We all deserve a break, but that aho is just too stubborn to understand, I suppose_.'

A nice, hot bath would get her mood improved, Kagome smiled happily. Yes... a steamy, bubble bath, with soft music, shampoo, conditioner, and real soap! Just enough to get her thoughts off that rude, arrogant, macho hanyou---

"Oi, wench."

Or not.

Big, exaggerated sigh, and then--- "What do you want, Inuyasha? I am not going back so you can forget it."

Inuyasha frowned irritably, a low growl rising from his chest, "Whaddya' mean ya ain't comming back? This is no time for a break. Get your ass up and let's go."

"Inuyasha," she smiled sweetly at him, in a way he knew all to well, "o-su-wa---"

"Wait!" He'd been sat enough, dammit! "Three days."

"Five," Kagome folded her arms stubbornly.

"Four, and that's it!" he glared at her with all his might, his ears twitching madly.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, knowing there was no compromising to be done. He'd set his mind to four days, and unless she wanted a very, very sore throat tomorrow morning, she'd have to deal with four days. A movement from his head made her look up, and she smiled coyly.

"Fine, four days, but only if..." she paused for half a minute, making the hanyou lean forward slightly, "only if I can rub your ears."

"No chance in hell!" he clutched said ears protectively, a scowl forming on his lips.

"Then five days." She smiled triumphily, mischief in her eyes.

"What the hell is it with you and my ears, you dumb wench?" He snarled, slumped his shoulders in defeat, and sat down on the floor by her bed.

"Make it quick," he mumbled quickly, sparing a glance at the pink clock in irritation.

To say Kagome was surprised was totally understandable. She grinned in a feline fashion, rolled her sleeves up, and began her work.

She began with the tips, rubbing them between her thumb and forefinger in circular motions, slowly working her way to halfway in his ears, using her thumb nail to scratch at the pink inside of his furry ears. She had to stiffle a laugh as she saw his right foot twitch twice, calm down, then twich again.

Growing bolder, she used her forefinger to scratch at the base and then trail it gently to the bases of his ears, taking a break from using her thumbs momentarily.

'_Okay, so this isn't _so _bad. If she'd just scratch a little to the left--- oooh, yeah_.'

Kagome couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled in her throat when his foot rocked to and fro, nor when a growl-- or was it a purr?-- rumbled through his chest and back.

Unfortunately, that laugh broke through Inyasha's spell and caused him to look up sharply, blinking back the sudden drowsiness that overcame him, "Are you done, wench?"

She sighed wistfully and removed her hands from his head, "Yeah, done. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it either, you did the foot twitch that every dog does whtn the're getting a good belly rub."

He scowled deeply at her when she giggled, turned his head high in the air, and threw a "Feh" down at her.

"Guess I better get started on that bath. I need to hit the books soon," she stretched her arms above her head, intwining her fingers above her head to fully stretch her back and arms.

He grunted, turned to her with a faint blush and asked quickly, "Ya think you could give me another ear rub before you go to sleep?"

She blinked once, twice, erupted in a fit of giggles and managed: "If you beg like a good puppy, that is."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I'm not sure I like the ending, at all. Ah well, I'll do some editing later. Hoped you enjoyed. R/R!

Aho--- Mostly used in Osaka, a nicer way to say "baka". I think that in Tokyo, "aho" is more insulting than baka, but I'm not entirely sure.


End file.
